Fanfic Saint Seiya It's Time for Golds chapter 1
by istar fantasy
Summary: Gara-gara gak terima di bilang Gold Saint paling malas ama Kiki, Milo ngajak para Gold saint lain untuk kemping ke gunung.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Saint seiya It's time for Goldies**

**Disclaimer: Sensei Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Di fanfic sebelumnya aku gak terlalu ngenalin diri…jadi sekarang aku kenalan dulu ya…..Namaku Istar Fantasy yang jadi author….aku seorang female saint… berambut hitam ikal dengan mata kanan biru & mata kiri merah muda… aku murid dari Virgo Shaka…. Kebetulan sekali tanggal lahirku dan Guru Shaka sama… (19 September)Tapi aku bukan orang India & gak suka merem terus kaya guruku… Pacarku Sagitarius Aiolos… & Aquarius Camus sebagai cadangannya..(ngarep)..^_^**

**Ha…ha…mudah-mudahan Fanfic kali ini gak terlalu ngebosenin…ya…!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ini lah pagi yang tenang di sanctuary…**

**Pukul 4:30 pagi, suasana masih sangat hening…. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin berdesir lembut membelai pepohonan yang masih terlelap…..dan para serangga yang beryanyi dengan perlahan-lahan…**

**¼ detik kemudian…..**

"…**Woi…. Sapa yang yembunyiin sandal gua….."**

"**Camuuuuuuuuusssssss….! kamu bekuin air ledengnya lagi yaaaaaaaaa…..!"**

"**Bla…bla….blaaa…bla…aaa…bla…..bla….."**

"**Bla…bla…bla….blaa…bla…..bla….."**

"**Bla…bla….blaa…bla…bla….bla…..bla….."**

"**Milo…..napa tidur di tangga….?"**

"**Siapa yang kehilangan kepala….."(?)**

"**Zzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzz…"**

"**Sapa yang masukin sandal ke roti ku…?"**

"**Ada yang liat panci gak..?"**

**Jangan ada yang Tanya…... kehebohan seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap hari…!**

**Karena Athena masih belom kembali dari masa penculikannya…& para bronzies hilang entah kemana(terjebak di fanfic sebelumnya)….para Goldies jadi gak ada tugas khusus.**

**Di halaman kuil Aries, Shion lagi mandiin domba kesayangannya si Jalu, sementara di dalam kuil, Mu sedang mengerjakan reparasi Note book milik langganannya… maklum selain buka reparasi cloth sekarang Mu juga buka tempat reparasi alat-alat elektronik karena gak mao ketinggalan zaman katanya…**

**Di kuil Taurus, Om Aldebaran lagi sibuk ngunyah makanan….(?)**

**Dikuil Gemini, Om Saga & Kanon lagi jemur ikan asin… abiz setiap kali Kanon pulang dari Atlantis pasti bawa oleh-oleh ikan.. dari pada terbuang percuma akhirnya di bikin jadi ikan asin…**

**Dikuil Cancer, Deathmask lagi asik main ps " ayo penggal"(bukan ayo dance)**

**Dikuil Leo, Aiolia lagi nangis…..what lagi nangis…..? soalnya lagi-lagi dia gagal ngungkapin perasaannya sama Marin.**

**Di kuil Virgo, guru Shaka masih meditasi…(mo gimana lagi dah hobinya sih)**

**Di kuil Libra masi kosong soalnya guru Dohko ada di gunung Rozen.. kalo pun balik paling kalo lagi ada pasar malem di dekat kuil….**

**Di kuil Scorpio, Milo lagi tidur…..soalnya jam segini masih jam tidurnya**

**Di kuil Sagitarius, Aiolos sedang latihan memanah, dengan si Jalu sebagai target sasarannya….**

"**Aioloooooooooossssss….!"**

**Itu suara teriakan Shion yang berusaha yelamatin si Jalu.**

**Di kuil Capricorn, Shura lagi masak.. dia baru di angkat sebagai seksi konsumsi… soalnya tangannyakan tajem bisa buat ganti pisau jadi biaya peralatan dapur bisa di tekan.**

**Di kuil Aquarius, Camus lagi santai makan es krim…(pagi gini makan es krim..gak sakit perut apa..?)**

**Di kuil Pisces, Aphrodite..…..~_~…gak perlu ditanya dia lagi ngapain….(?)**

**Namun hari ini ada hal yang tak biasa terjadi, Kiki pulang dari sekolah lebih awal.**

" **Loh kiki…kok dah pulang…?" Tanya Mu. **

"**Soalnya para guru lagi rapat untuk rencana kemping nanti….pasti seru…!" Jawab kiky sambil lempar tasnya dengan girang.(& kuil Ariespun semakin semrawut) **

"**Oooooooooooooooooooooo…..!(kayanya kepanjangan dech Mu)**

" **Emang apa serunya…?" kata Milo yang keluar dari dalam lemari baju Mu.**

**kalo ada yang Tanya sejak kapan Milo ada di dalam lemari & sedang apa disana… jawabannya…. Aku juga gak tahu…!**

" **Ya seru lah…. Bertahan hidup di alam terbuka…. Api unggun…. Petualangan…Seru pokoknya…. Emangnya kamu… diam mulu di kuil…mo apa-apa tinggal pesen anter… manja banget…..! sindir kiky**

**Emang selama ini Milo yang paling malas, jam tidurnya tiap hari nyari 18 jam di tambah kebiasaan tidur sambil jalannya yang super parah**

**Beberapa kali Para Goldies lain menemukannya tidur di dalam mesin cuci, di dalam ovennya Shura, dalam gentongnya Camus bahkan di istananya si Jalu**

**Selain itu saking malesnya Milo ampir gak pernah keluar dari kuil… kalo mau apa-apa nyuruh temen-temennya… **

**misalnya kalo mau beli sesuatu pasti nungguin orang yang akan pergi kepasar…kaya Saga & Kanon yang mau jualan ikan asin… Deathmask yang mau beli kaset ps…. Shura yang beli bahan makanan… ato Aphrodite yang kesalon…dll…kepanjangan kalo di sebutin semua..**

"**Akuuuuuuuuuu jugaaaaaaaa bisaaaaaaaa kayaaaaaaaaaaaa gituuuuuuuuuuuu…..!Teriak Milo sekencang kencang kencangnya….pokoknya kenceng banget.**

**Di underworld**

" **Woi… Min…. Minos bangun… barusan suara aneh apaaa….? takut ni…..jangan-jangan hantu…(loh bukanya dia sendirikan….)…Min…Min…!" Kata Aiacos sambil mukulin Teddy bearnya ke Minos yang lagi bobo.**

" **Arghhhh….…paling-paling si ****Rhadamanthys****belajar nyanyi lagi…..! jawab Minos sambil nutup kepalanya pake bantal strawberry**

"**Gitu..ya….!" kata Aiacos (kembali tidur ke peti matinya)**

**Back to Sanctuary**

" **Kalo gitu… semua Goldies… besok kita semua pergi kemping…!" putus Milo tanpa Tanya pendapat yang lain dulu lalu berlari pergi.**

**Milo yang berlari gak sadar kakinya terbelit kabel alat solder Mu yang sedang di pakai… akibatnya Milo jatuh & palanya masuk dalam sebuah Rice Cooker…**

**sementara kabel yang masih di aliri listrik dengan suksesnya masuk kedalam celah cloth yang di pakai Mu.**

" **Kyaaaaaaaaa… Miiiiiii…..lloooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"**

**(jeritan Mu yang kesetrum ampe rambutnya berdiri bergema di seluruh Sanctuary)**

**To be continued**

**Istar: Mu kamu baik-baik aja…?**

**Mu: Baik-baik apanya..…kok aku yang sial sih…!(ngambek)**

**Istar: Tenang inikan baru permulaan….!( tampang seram)**

**Mu: Kyaaaaaa…! Pirasat buruk ni…..!(keringat dingin)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Saint seiya It's time for Goldies**

**Disclaimer: Sensei Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Kenapa harus Pramuka…..?Soalnya aku anggota Pramuka…!**

**Chapter 2**

**Keesokan harinya para goldies segera bersiap-siap untuk kemping mereka berpakaian seragam pramuka lengkap coklat-coklat hanya kacu mereka yang berwarna-warni sesuai bendera Negara asal mereka….**

**Di kuil Gemini**

"…**Kak… mau bawa apa lagi sih… dah banyak ni….."**

"…**Ini hanya tinggal bawa tv plasma ama dvd playernya aja….."**

**Di kuil Libra**

" **Dohkooooooooo…cepettttttttttt….!" Teriakan Shion dari kuil Aries**

" **Embeeeeeeeeeeee…..!" teriakan si Jalu**

" **Iya bentar…" (Dohko wujud kakek-kakek)**

**Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya… kapan Dohko kembali ke kuil Libra… jawabannya kemarin setelah di kibulin Shion akan adanya pasar malam lewat akun Facebooknya…**

**Istar: "Tungguuuuu… koq Dohko pake wujud kakek-kakek sih… pake wujud muda donk…..!"**

**Dohko: " OK lah kalo begitu…!"(berubah wujud jadi muda)**

**Tiba-tiba lagu Terpesona dari Glenn Fredly bergema**

**Aiolos: " Star… koq kamu malah terpesona ama Dohko…!" (mati'in MP3nya)**

**Istar: " He…he…!" (malu)**

**Di kuil Capricorn**

" **Pancinya di mana….?" (masih nyari panci dari kemarin gak ketemu)**

**Di kuil Pisces**

" **Bedak uda, lipstick uda, sun block uda…. Ooooo…kutek ampir lupa…..!"**

**Di kuil Scorpio**

" **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…zzzzzzzzzzzzz….ZZZZZZZZZZZ…!"**

" **Ya elah, dia yang ngajak kita kemping….. uda jam segini masih tidur…!" kata Aiolia yang datang buat jemput Milo**

" **…..banguuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn…!" teriak Aiolos pake toak ketelinga Milo.**

**Namun tetep aja Milo gak mau keluar dari dunia mimpinya.**

" **Nih serahin aja ke gua…..!" kata Deathmask sok keren.**

**Dalam pikiran mereka**

**Aiolos: " Jangan-jangan si Milo bakalan di penggal….!"**

**Aiolia: " Jangan-jangan pelecehan….!"**

**Istar: " Ya…. Ampun pikiranmu…. Aiolia…!"**

**Aphrodite: " Eke… ikutan rumpi donk…..!"**

**Back to real**

**Deathmask segera ngambil segelas air dari comberan…. Lalu tu air dikumur…. Truzzz di semburin ke muka Milo.**

" **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….banjirrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" teriak Milo yang kaget**

" **Akhirnya….!" Aio brother lega**

" **Apa-apaan sih ni…..?" Teriak Milo marah (bangkit dari tempat tidut lalu naikin sarungnya)**

" **Apaan-apaan….. bukanya kamu yang ngajak kita kemping…..!" kata Aiolos kesal**

" **Iya lupa… tapi… uh… bau apa nih….. jadi pengen muntah…..!" kata Milo sambil mengendus-endus dari mana asal bau yang sama sekali gak ada sedap-sedapnya itu. Sampe- sampe dia mengendus Aio Brother juga.**

" **Ya jelas bau lah… secara kamu di sembur si Deathmask pake air comberan….. mana si Deathmasknya sendiri belom pernah gosok gigi …!"**

" **Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk… aku harus mandi pake tanah….. & air kembang tujuh rupa…..!"kata Milo sambil berlari lalu menceburkan diri ke bak kamar mandi yang masih kering.**

**Gubrakkkkkk…**

"**Sakiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt…!"**

**Setelah semua siap mereka segera menuruni tangga yang banyak itu sambil menjemput tiap mahluk di dalamnya.**

**Saat menuruni anak tangga kuil Gemini, gara-gara kebanyakan bengong mikirin cara jitu nembak Marin, Aiolia gak nyadar kalo dibelakangnya ada Saga & Kanon yang bawa banyak ransel hingga nutupin mukanya termasuk indra penglihatannya.**

**Tak ayal lagi Aiolia tertabrak lalu menggelinding sepanjang tangga juga kuil dan mendarat dengan posisi berbaring terlentang sempurna di Got dekat kandang si Jalu yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kuil Aries.**

**Sementara Saga & Kanon ikut ter jungkal hingga barang bawaan mereka berhamburan. Para Goldies lain segera membantu ngambilin barang-barang itu.**

**Sedangkan Saga & kanon di biarkan begitu saja. Bahkan mereka sempat terinjak Camus, Milo & Shaka.(kayanya barang-barang itu lebih berharga ketimbang Om Saga & kanonnya sendiri)**

" **Buahhhaaaaa….hha…ha…ha…ha….ha…ha…ha…." (itu suara tawa para Goldies yang lain melihat Aiolia tiduran di got)**

" **Embeeeee…heee…he..he….he…." (yang ini suara si Jalu ketawa)**

"**Lia….. lo bae-bae aja…..!" Teriak Aiolos cemas ( sebenernya sambil berjuang nahan tawa juga sih)**

" **Bae-bae….. suara domba si Shion…dah jatuh gini juga…!" jawab Aiolia sambil manyun (nyaris nangis karena malu)**

**Aiolos cepat-cepat turun lalu bantuin adeknya itu bangun dari tempat yang super duper kotor itu**

" **Aduh bajuku jadi kotor…!" keluh Aiolia**

" **Kamu koq jadi mirip si Aphro….!" Aiolos kaget (takut saraf adeknya keganggu)**

" **Ihhhhh…amit-amit…..!" Aiolia jadi merinding**

" **Uda Mandi dulu sana tu numpang di kamar mandinya si Mu….! Saran Aiolos**

" **Gak usah deh tar juga kotor lagi…! Kata Aioli (sebenernya Aiolia ngelakuin ini supaya gak di anggap mirip si Aphro)**

" **Ya uda kalo gitu… Mu…aku numpang ke toilet kamu dulu ya…..! kata Aiolos sambil berlari**

**Gak lama setelah masuk toilet**

" **Huahhhaaa…ha…ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha…ha….!" gelak tawa Aiolos yang sejak tadi ditahan benar-benar meledak and bergema keseluruh penjuru dunia**

**Semua goldies swetdrop**

**Di Underworld**

" **Tu…kan…Min…. suara anehnya muncul lagi…!" Kata Aiacos bangunin Minos lagi**

" **Arghhhhhhhhh…..! Minos kesal**

**Minos segera bangkit dari peti matinya dan menuju tempat ****Rhadamanthys**

" **Woi… Rhada….. nyanyinya jangan kenceng-kenceng donk… bayi sebelah jadi gak bisa tidur tu….!**

**Tereak Minos pake speker **

**lalu Minos segera pergi buat lanjutin tidurnya yang dari tadi selalu keganggu Aiacos. **

**Sementara Rhadamantys yang lagi main bekkel sendirian hanya bisa bengong tak mengerti sama perkataan Minos.**

**Back to Sanctuary**

**Setelah Aiolos balik dari toilet yang dijadiin ruang ketawa sepuasnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat kemping yaitu di gunung merapi**

**Kanon: " Lah..kita ini mau kemping apa mau jenguk mak lampir…!"**

**Istar: " Yang tadi belom cukup…ya! " (ngancam)**

**Kanon: " Gak…. Dah cukup koq…..!" (beneran takut)**

**Merekapu berjalan kaki sejauh…. Emmm….hitung aja diri… dari Yunani ke Indonesia jaraknya berapa KM.**

"**Kyaaaaaaa…aku bisa gempor…"**

"**Oh nooooooooo… kakiku yang langsing bisa bengkak….."**

" **Sapa tau pancinya ketemu di jalan…..!"**

"**Gak bisa naik pesawat aja…!"**

"**Cara nyebrangin lautnya gimana…?"**

**Mareka menyebrangi laut dengan berenang**

"**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"**

"**Apa pancinya ada di laut…ya…! (?)**

**To be continued**

**Aiolia: " Kalo aku kenapa-napa sebelum berhasil nembak Marin…aku bakalan pellet kamu…..!" (ngancem)**

**Istar: " La…la….la….!"(cuek)**

**Aiolos :" Woi Lia… Istar itu pacarku….!"(marah)**

**Aiolia:" Sorry…lupa…kak…!" (malu)**

**Shura: "Panci…panci….pan…ciii…!" (tetep nyari panci)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic Saint seiya It's time for Goldies**

**Disclaimer: Sensei Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Sebagian peristiwa di chapter ini pernah benar-benar terjadi sama temen-temenku di dunia nyata…..**

**Chapter 3**

**Setelah berjalan selama 28 hari 36 malam dan berenang 25 hari 12 malam mereka sampai di pulau Jawa.**

"**Kakiku dah mati rasa…" ini di katakana nyaris semua Goldies**

"**Kakiku hampir nyamain kakinya Alde…" tangis Aphrodite**

"**Holey…holeeeeyyy….holeeeeeeeeeeyyyy…!"Deathmask uda stress**

"**Panciku kemana…sih…?" Shura clingak-clinguk (~_~)**

"**Kanon….kenapa TVnya kamu jual ketukang loak….mana uangnya kamu pake buat beli pisang lagi…?" Saga Marah**

"**Abis berat bawanya…..kalo pisang kan bisa buat ganjal perut…" jawab Kanon (alasan)**

**Setelah berjalan setengah mati mereka pun tiba di wilayah sekitar Merapi.**

**Mereka terus berjalan tanpa henti.**

**Milo: " Star…Istirahat dulu napa…..?"**

**Istar: " Sentar lagi juga nyampe…!" (boong)**

**Melihat teman-temannya udah gak semangat lagi apalagi si Deathmask udah mulai gila. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepala Dohko.**

"**Wah…. Hebat ternyata Dohko mengandung listrik….!"**

"**Bisa buat energy alternatif ni…!"**

"**Bisa buat nyari panci gak ya….?"**

**Dohko pun segera memploklamirkan idenya itu**

" **saudara-saudara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air (Gaya Dohko…kaya waktu membacakan teks proklamasi)… bagaimana kalo untuk menambah semangat kita…. kita adakan sayembara … barang siapa yang bisa sampai puncak lebih dulu akan terbebas dari piket harian ngebersiin ruang kuilnya (sekarang gayanya kaya seorang Raja yang lagi memberikan pengumuman)… bagaimana anak-anak setuju (sekarang kaya guru TK)…?"**

"**Setuju…pak…!" semua serempak**

**Dalam pikiran mereka**

**Aiolia: "kalo gak perlu piket jadi lebih banyak waktu buat ngejar Marin…"**

**Milo: "kalo gak piket bisa tidur ampe siang…..!"**

**Deathmask: "kalo gak perlu piket… tunggu dulu gua kan emang gak pernah bersihin kuil Cancer…!" (karna itulah kuil Cancer menjadi kuil yang paling kotor And The kummel)**

**Goldies lain: " Ya…ampun…..!" (swetdrop)**

**Karena gak pengen piket Aiolia, Milo & Deathmask langsung melesat menuju puncak sekuat tenaga (masi punya tenaga cadangan)**

" **Demi Mariiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn…..!" sumber energy cadangan Aiolia**

" **Demi Tiduuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..!" sumber energy cadangan Milo**

" **Demi Gue …..!" sumber energy cadangan Deathmask (dasar narsis)**

**Kurang dari 30 detik mereka telah sampai di puncak**

**Di sana mereka sempat membaca sebuah imbauan yang di buat pemerintah setempat**

**Perhatian**

**Hati-hati tempat ini masih sangatlah berbahaya**

**Tapi yang berniat bunuh diri silahkan lompat saja**

**Deathmask, Milo & Aiolia langsung Swetdrop membaca imbauan itu.**

**Mereka lalu menunggu yang lainnya tiba sambil tiduran ,mondar-mandir & bengong kaya kodok.**

**Abis semua peralatan termasuk tenda di bawa ama Dohko & Gemini's Brother.**

**2 jam kemudian**

" **Yang lain pada kemana seh…!" (kesel)**

**5 jam kemudian**

" **Lama banget… jangan-jangan mereka nyasar…!"(tambah kesel)**

**10 jam kemudian**

" **Jangan-jangan mati di jalan…!"(makin kesel)**

**24 jam kemudian**

" **Gak tahan lagi….!"(super kesel)**

**Akhirnya mereka pun turun lagi ke bawah.**

**Dan apa yang mereka temukan di bawah.**

**Yang mereka temukan adalah para Goldies yang lagi duduk nyantai sambil makan-makan…..What makan-makan….?**

" **Kalian ini bener-bener…ya….!" Tereak Milo (beneran naik darah)**

**Goldies Cuma nyengir nunjukin gigi mereka yang putih kaya di iklan pasta gigi.**

" **Aku tunggu di puncak ampe keriiiiing…!" jerit Aiolia sambil nunjukin muka Deathmask yang kulitnya uda kaya jemuran yang lupa di angkat selama setaon.**

" **Aduh Deathy (panggilan Aphro buat Deathmask)…. Kacian kulit mu….sini aku pakein pelembab kulit *Skin Mulus*…..!" kata Aphrodite sambil ngeluari sebotol besar pelembab dari tas make-upnya.**

" **Gak usah…!" tereak Deathmask sambil lari menjauhi Aphrodite**

**Di saat mereka lanjutin perjalanan Milo, Deathmask & Aiolia yang masih memendam dendam kesumat. Selalu berhenti tiap 3 langkah dan tiap berhenti 1 bungkus Mie instan & 1 botol air mineral yang mereka bawa buat bekal raib di tangan Trio Pendendam ini.**

**Selain itu si Kanon terus makan pisang hasil menjual TV plasmanya Saga. Sepanjang jalan dia gak berhenti ngunyah.**

**Di sebuah jalan terdapat sebuah kubangan lumpur gak lebar sih hanya 10 m. si Aphro yang berjalan paling depan langsung melompatinya dengan gaya seperti seorang ballerina.**

" **hati-hati ada lumpur boo…!" tereak si Aphro lebay**

**Orang-orang di belakangnya cuek dan melewati kubangan gitu aja ( soalnya cuman si Aphro yang takut kotor)**

**Diam-diam Milo merasa tertantang buat niruin lompatannya si Aphro. Milo lalu melompati kubangan itu namun saat mendarat dia menginjak kulit pisang si Kanon yang berceceran.**

"**Nah…. Makanya anak-anak perbuatan Kanon jangan di tiru ya… buanglah sampah pada tempatnya… pesan ini di sampaikan Guru Virgoo Shaka…!**

**Akibatnya Milo yang terpeleset langsung melesat kaya main ice skating lalu menabrak dan menyeret Mu dalam posisi di gendong Milo serta turut membawa Saga & Kanon yang terseret dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dan baru berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang membuat mereka berempat ketiban durian runtuh (dalam arti sebenarnya)**

**Karena kejadian itu Goldies lain jadi merasa sedih dan kehilangan… bukan sedih dan kehilangan empat orang itu tapi semua peralatan mereka yang di bawa Saga & Kanon.**

**Pasalnya saat mereka kepleset tas ransel yang berisi banyak peralatan termasuk 2 buah tenda putus lalu jatuh kedalam jurang.**

**Istar: "Masih untung bukan Saga & Kanon yang jatoh…!"**

**Kanon: " Untung apanya ketiban durian" (ngambek)**

**Istar: " He…he….!"**

**Setelah mengheningkan cipta sejenak di tepi jurang mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berurai air mata. Soalnya nanti malam bereka harus tidur bertumpuk dalam 1 tenda yang tersisa. (gak kebayang 1 tenda di pakai 14 orang)**

**Sesampainya di puncak Dohko, Aiolos dan Camus segera mendirikan satu-satunya tenda yang tersisa. Mereka sempat punya rencana buat nyewa tenda biru dari warga setempat untuk tenda tambahan. Namun karena takut dikira ada kawinan mereka mengurungkan niatnya.**

**Si Aphro lagi berusaha mati-matian ngebentangin ayunan buat santai di antara pohon bunga Nusa indah dan pohon timun yang menjulur di pohon jati.**

**Shura masih berjuang untuk menemukan pancinya (nyari panci di gunung)**

**Shaka masih Meditasi, soalnya motto Shaka: *Dimanapun tempatnya…apapun makanannya… enaknya tetep meditasi…*(gak nyambung)**

**Dan Aiolia yang lagi ngipasin ke empat temannya yang pingsan ketiban duren**

**Sementara yang lain… nyantei aja… tunggu giliran.**

**To be continued**

**Behind the scene**

**Istar: "Shur….. koq dari tadi kamu nyari panci mulu…..?"**

**Shura: "Soalnya tu panci istimewa….!"**

**Istar: "Emang apa istimewanya….?" (penasaran)**

**Shura: "Panci itu warisan dari El-Chid….!"**

**Istar: "Wah…berarti panci 200 tahun ….barang antik tu…pasti mahal kalo di jual….!"**

**Goldies lain: "Gitu…ya…..!(mata mereka langsung berubah jadi ****) panci…panci…!"(ikut nyari)**

**Istar+Shura: "…." (swetdrop)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic Saint seiya It's time for Goldies**

**Disclaimer: Sensei Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Sudah saatnya beraksi…^o^**

**Chapter 4**

**Gara-gara semua makanan di bantai Milo, Aiolia, ama Deathmask sepanjang jalan. Mereka akhirnya jadi kelaparan. rasanya saat ini cacing di perut mereka sudah kena busung lapar…**

**Untuk menghindari supaya mereka tidak ikut ketularan, merekapun akhirnya mulai mencari makanan sendiri.**

" **Makanan….woi….makanan …..sini donk…!" teriak semua**

**Istar: " Kalian semua pada saraf…..yaaaaaaaaaa…..!"**

**Camus, Dohko & Shion segera memancing ke sungai yang tidak dekat dari tempat perkemahan mereka. **

**Selain mereka di sungai itu hadir pula Shura yang lagi nyuci peralatan buat masak sambil sesekali nyari pancinya (sebenernya hilang dimana sih tu panci) **

**Juga Shaka yang meditasi di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai.**

**Gak jauh dari sana Aldebaran manjat pohon buat ngambil buah kelapa.**

"…**Wah….liat… ada kebo manjat pohon…tuh…!"teriak beberapa anak yang lagi nerbangin layang-layang bergambar kepala para Marina. (kayanya Marina lagi jadi tren dikalangan anak-anak desa Merapi soalnya waktu Gunung Merapi meletus kemaren Julian datang ngasi sumbangan)**

**Di pohon rambutan yang bertetangga dengan pohon kelapa itu ada Aiolia yang lagi ngambil bunga Anggrek yang tumbuh di dahan puncak Katanya sih buat Marin (masih usaha). **

**Di bawah pohon Aiolos lagi nyiapin anak panah buat berburu burung yang lewat.**

**Sementara di dalam tenda Aphrodite lagi membalut luka Mu, Milo ama si kembar akibat tragedy kepeleset. **

**Sedangkan si Deathmask lagi ngorok di ayunan yang di buat Aphrodite. **

**Aphrodite yang gak bisa P3K malah membalut tubuh orang-orang malang nan makin malang itu seperti mumi mesir.(Semuanya terbungkus tanpa celah)**

**Di tempat lain Aiolia yang lagi berusaha ngambil pohon Anggrek malah jadi dikerubuti lalat-lalat kaya fans yang mau minta tanda tangan artis kesayangannya karena mereka telah mengetahui sebelumnya Aiolia sempat nyungsep di got.**

" **Pergi kalian…jangan ganggu perjuangan cintaku…..!" teriak Aiolia (kesel ama lalat)**

"**Makanya tadi uda di bilang mandi dulu…!" tereak Aiolos dari bawah**

**Karena tingkat kekesalan Aiolia sudah mencapai batas. Aiolia mengeluarkan jurus ****Lightning Boltnya** **untuk memusnahkan lalat-lalat itu. **

**Lalat-lalat itupun tumbang di iringi tumbangnya pohon kelapa yang ikut menjadi kotban karena tak bisa menghindari serangan Aiolia tidak lupa mereka juga turut mengajak kerbau yang sedang memanjat pohon kelapa itu. **

**Saat itu tubuh pohon kelapa yang jatuh tidak tinggal diam menyaksikan si penumbang berada di dahan yang dilewati jalur jatuhnya diapun menimpuk dahan itu dan membuat Aiolia terlempar jauh. **

**Buah-buah kelapapun tidak mau ketinggalan beraksi mereka berebut menghujani kepala Shion & Dohko yang sedang memancing.**

**Duak…duak….duak…. duak….duak…. duak….duak…. duak….duak…. (suara hujan kelapa)**

" **Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh….!" Teriak Dohko**

" **Kelapaaaaaaaaaaa…..kepalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Teriak Shion**

**Sementara kerbau maksudku Om Alde yang terlempar dari pohon mendarat tepat diatas matras yang terbuat dari badan Aiolos.**

**Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk**

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..punggungkuuuuuuuu…!" jerit Aiolos (kacian pacarku ketiban kerbau)**

"**Sorry… Los…!" kata kerbau**

**Aldebaran: " Istar… nama gua Aldebaran….!"**

**Istar: " sorry…Om….lupa…abis mukanya kerbau banget..!"**

**Akibat hal itu anak panah Aiolos terlepas dari busurnya dan mengenai istana kerajaan tawon yang kemudian jatuh tepat mengurung kepala Shaka.**

**Shaka yang kaget berlari secara membabi buta hingga menabrak Camus yang baru saja lolos dari hujan buah kelapa lalu menceburkannya kesungai.**

**Seketika itu air sungai membeku beserta Shura di tengahnya yang ikut membeku dengan pose patung liberty hanya saja Shura tidak membawa buku & obor Melainkan Ketel dan Spatula.**

**Di perkemahan Aphrodite keluar dari tenda, dia kaget melihat ada kepiting lada hitam terongok dengan pulasnya di ayunan yang dengan susah payah dia bentangkan.**

" **Woi…. Kepiting bangun jangan tidur di ayunan ku….!" Teriak Aphrodite sambil nendang Deathmask dari ayunan.**

**Deathmask yang jatuh dari ayunan ke tangah-tengah kubangan lumpur langsung membara.**

" **Dasar ikan…. Aku buat pesmol baru tahu rasa….!"**

" **Meundiungaun diuo buuaottt iukaon ausiun ojauo….(artinya: mendingan di buat ikan asin aja)…!" Kata Saga yang keluar dari tenda dengan badan kakunya & berusaha ngomong walo mulutnya di balut perban.**

" **Yah… kamu yang salah… seenaknya tidur di ayunan yang sengaja aku buat untuk menikmati alam yang sama cantiknya dengan ek….!" Kata Aphrodite sambil tiduran di ayunan.**

**Dalam pikiran mereka**

**Deathmask: " Pokoknya besok kepala ni ikan harus dah jadi pajangan…!"**

**Saga: " Besok aku panggil trantib buat kandangin ni banci dan menjarain ni kolektor kepala….!"**

**Istar: " Koq Om Saga bisa bicara dengan lantang & jelas…!"**

**Saga: " Kan ini di dalam pikiran…"**

**Back to real**

**Perhatian ini suara Aphrodite lagi nyanyi segera pasang sesuatu untuk nutup telinga kalian**

" **Oh indahnya… angin berdesir..(nyanyi)… daun dan bunga berjatuhan di seluruh tubuhku…ohhh….kecantikanku memang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..huaaaaaaa…"**

**Belom selesai Aphrodite bernyanyi tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh dari angkasa menghantamnya.**

**Duaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr….**

" **Cakiiiiitttt….. aku inginnya kejatuhan bunga bukan singa….!" jerit Aphrodite**

" **Aku juga pengen jatuh di pelukan Aquila bukan banci gila…! Teriak Aiolia (yang barusan jadi bintang jatuh)**

" **Buaaaaaaaaaaahhaaa…haaaa…..haaaa… rasain….!" Deathmask ketawa dengan puasnya.**

" **Huoa….Huaaoua….hoauoa…!" teriak Saga ( berusaha ikut ketawa )**

**Gak lama yang lain kembali ke perkemahan**

**Aldebaran datang sambil membawa beberapa buah kelapa di kedua tangannya dan sebuah Aiolos di punggungnya**

**Dohko & Shion yang datang dengan membawa benjol yang tak kalah besar dengan kelapa yang di bawa Aldebaran**

**Camus yang datang dengan membawa patung liberty EShura dan Shaka yang datang dengan wajah penuh bentol bekas serbuan tawon**

**To be continued**

**Behind the scane**

**Aiolos: Katanya aku pacar sekaligus Chara Favorit kamu… koq di kerjai juga….!( beneran ngambek)**

**Istar: …~_~….**

**Aiolos: Mana harus ketiban kebo lagi….!(mulai ngomel)**

**Istar( dalam hati): Bersedia… siap…. lariiiiiiiiii…!( kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic Saint seiya It's time for Goldies**

**Disclaimer: Sensei Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai tepat di Hari Ultahku & Guru Shaka**

**Chapter 5**

**Malam harinya Om Alde dan Deathmask yang kebagian tudag jaga duduk di batu sambil mandangin bintang-bintang yang gemerlap….romantisnya.**

**Aldebaran + Deathmask (merinding menjauh): Ih….amit-amit….!**

**Karena malam itu sangat dingin mereka masing-masing memakai baju rangkap 4.**

"**Woi Deathy…..!" panggil Aldebaran (ketularan si Aphro)**

"**Jangan panggil gua Deathy….!" Dethmask marah**

"**Iya….Ok… Death… gimana kalo kita adu ketahanan tubuh…..?" tantang Aldebaran**

"**Gak…. Entar di kerjai lagi….!" Jawab Deathmask (masih trauma)**

"**Kali ini beneran… ato kamu gak taha hawa dingin yaaaa…..!" sindir Aldebaran (bujukan maut)**

"**Enak aja…Ok sapa takut…!" Deathmask nerima tantangan**

**Mereka lalu melepas pakaian mereka (tenang aja mereka gak full telanjang koq) **

**Penonton: "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhh…!"(kecewa)**

**Lalu berdiri menantang dinginnya malam itu ( suhu mala mini -50 derajat di bawah titik beku)**

**Di dalam tenda**

"**Mus… tolong nyalain api ungun nya dong…. dingin ni….!" Pinta Shion (gimana gak dingi Shura yang beku di masukin juga…katanya sih biar esnya cepet leleh)**

"**Kok gua sih….!" Jawab Camus yang di tindih paling bawah**

"**Kamukan yang badannya paling sehat… belom di kerjai ama Author kita….!" Balas Shion lagi**

**Dalam hati**

**Camus: "Jangan-jangan sekarang giliran gua…. lagi….yang di kerjai…!"**

**Camus: "Gak…. Koq tenang aja…!" (tampang licik)**

**Akhirnya kepaksa Camus keluar buat nyalain api unggun.**

**Saat baru keluar tenda. Camus langsung kesandung tas make-up si Aphro dan mukanya nyaris menimpa sebongkah kotoran sapi liar yang entah sejak kapan terbujur tak bernyawa di sana. namun sayang Camus berhasil menghindar di detik-detik terakhir.**

**Camus:"Tu..kan…baru keluar udah nyaris kena ranjau darat…!"**

**Istar: "Gak itu kebetulan aja koq…...!" (dalam hati: uhhhh…padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…!)**

**Camus segera nyalain api sebelum bahaya lain menimpanya tapi kayu bakarnya tinggal dikit, Camus pun menambahkan kain- kain yang serupa dengan kain pel yang bertumpuk dekat gundukan kayu bakar. Soalnya dia gak mau ambil resiko dengan mencari kayu bakar sendirian.**

**Tengah malam tepat, suhu nyaris -100 drajat di bawah titik beku. Om Alde dan Deathmask hampir jadi patung es kaya Shura.**

**Karena dah gak tahan Aldebaran Dan Deathmask lari pontang panting nyari pakaian mereka yang lenyap tak berbekas (pasti dah pada bisa nebak kemana hilangnya)**

**Merekapun bergegas balik ke tenda.**

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….kenapa kalian gak pake baju…!" Aiolos kaget**

"**Jangan-jangan kalian…..!" Aiolia curiga**

"**Bodoh….mana mungkin….!" Bantah Deathmask**

"**Ihhhh…Alde…Deathy…cucok dech…!" celoteh si Aphro**

**Aldebaran & Deathmask pun menjelaskan semua cerita dengan panjang lebar kali tinggi.**

"**Ooooooooooooo…. Jadi itu baju kalian….!" Kata Camus (inget sama kain pel)**

"**Ya…..ya…. sekarang baju kami di mana Mus…..!" teriak Om Alde**

"**He…he….dah ku jadiin bahan bakar alternative…. cause kayunya dah abiz….!" Kata Camus (nyantei aja)**

"**….!" Jerit Aldebaran & Deathmask**

**Keesokan harinya Mereka berniat pulang karena dah gak tahan lagi.**

**Aiolia pulang sambil memapah Aiolos yang punggungnya keseleo abis ketiban kebo**

**Shaka menutup wajahnya yang penuh bekas sengat dengan topengku yang di pinjam dengan ongkos sewa 10 dolar perjam**

**Camus yang masih manggul patung es Shura (belom cair juga)**

**Shion & Dohko yang berjalan sambil berdebat soal siapa yang benjolnya lebih gede**

**Aphrodite berjalan sambil mendorong gerobak yang di belinya dari tukang minyak yang sekarang telah di isi 4 mumi (Milo, MU, Kanon, Saga)**

**Yang paling menarik perhatian tentu saja Aldebaran yang memakai tenda sebagai ganti pakaiannya dan Deathmask yang memakai baju dari Tikar yang di lubangi untuk kepalanya mereka yang sudah terkena flu berat terlihat sangat malu apa lagi sepanjang jalan mereka kelilingi anak-anak kecil yang terus meneriaki mereka..**

"…**.Orang gila….Orang gila….Orang gila….Orang gila…"**

" **minggir anak-anak nakal…. Hatziuwwwwwwwww…(bersin)…. Mau di penggal ya…..!"**

**Deathmask berniat untuk menyerang anak-anak itu tapi di tahan Aldebaran**

"**Minggir kebo… mau di penggal…Hatziuwwww…...!" ancam Deathmask**

"**Jangan mengal kerbau hamil itu haram hukumnya…..!"**

**Deathmask yang Rasa kesalnya dah gak kebendung lagi terus meronta. Akhirnya Om Alde yang dah gak kuat lagi jatuh tersungkur mencium aspal panas (soalnya tu jalan baru di perbaiki) dan melepaskan Deathmask.**

**Deathmask yang lari tanpa kendali dengan rem yang blong lalu menabrak sebuah becak & melempar tukang becaknya tinggi ke udara.**

**Camus yang berniat menolong tukang becak segera melempar Shura yang dah setengah beku tepat mengenai benjol Shion & Dohko.**

**Karena terlalu focus melihat tukang becak Camus gak yadar kalo di depannya ada lubang saluran limbah yang tidak terlalu dangkal, bisa di tebak Camus jatuh terjebur kedalam lubang itu.**

**Melihat hal itu sekarang giliran Aiolia yang berusaha menolong tukang becak dia belari sambil menggendong kakaknya, namun naas dia malah kesandung Aldebaran yang masih tengkurep di tengah jalan (gimana lagi mulut & bagian mukanya yang lain nempel di aspal yang belom kering) **

**Alhasil Aiolia terpelanting, kepala dan sebagian badannya masuk kedalam sebuah gerobak tukang es cendol. **

**Sementara Aiolos yang bersamanya terlempar kemudian jatuh ke tumpukan para mumi hingga melontarkan Aphrodite kedalam tong sampah**

**Sedangkan nasib si tukang becak masih beruntung karena berhasil di selamati Shaka yang berdiri di atas kepala Aldebaran**

"**nuhun sewu pahlawan bertopeng….!" Kata tukang becak (maaf kalo cara nulisnya salah abis aku gak hapal bahasa Jawa)**

"**Ha…ha….ha…!" Shaka bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng di Anime Crayon Shin-chan**

**Setelah selama sebulan mereka jalan kaki & berenang-renang mereka akhirnya tiba di Sanctuary dihalaman kuil Aries tampak Kiki dan para Steel Saint lagi Pesta BBQ**

"**Kiki lagi ngapain….. gak ikut kemping…!" Tanya Mu**

"**Gak…. tempat kempingnya kena tanah longsor jadi di batalin….!" Jawab Kiki**

"**Sebagai gantinya kita BBQ-an di sini aja…!" kata Sho**

**"Kebetulan kita nemuin domba sekarat di dekat kuil Aries…!" sambung Ushio**

**(Gimana gak sekarat selama ini gak ada yang kasi makan)**

**"Dari pada mati sia-sia kita bikin BBQ aja… si Kiki juga dah ngizinin….!" Tambah Daichi**

"**Ya dari pada mati…kan…!"timpa kiki**

"**Jaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…(gubrak)….!"teriak Shion sebelum pingsan.**

**Embeeee…Draaaaang….Embeeeeeeee….Draaaaank… Embeeeeee…Draaaaang….**

**Suara roh si Jalu yang melayang-layang sambil mukulin pancinya Shura**

**The end**

**Behind the scene**

**Istar: akhirnya selesai juga…..!**

**Aiolos: Star… kamu tega dech…..!**

**Shaka: Guru sendiri di kerjai….kualat nanti…!**

**Camus: Ternyata benerkan aku juga kena…!**

**Deathmask (di tahan Aldebaran): Awas kamuuuuuuuuuuu…Author kejaaammmmmmmm….!**

**Shion: hick…hick….Jalu…! (nangisin Domba)**

**Shura: hick…..hick…..Panci…! (nangisin panci)**

**Aphrodite: Hick…hick…..kecantikanku…..! (nangisin… gak penting)**

**Mu: Korban selanjutnya sapa…?**

**Milo: Aku harap para Specter….! (hasrat terpendam)**

**Istar: Sorry Mil…..berikutnya para Asgardian…soalnya dah janji…. Bahkan aku dah buat ruang penyiksaan buat Alberich…!**

**Goldies: Horeeeeeeeeee…!(segera nyiapin Popcorn)**

**Alberich: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!(beneran takut)**

**Asgardian: Yang di kerjai si Alberich doang...kan….! (harap-harap cemas)**

**Aiolia: Nanti buatin Fanfic drama romantic Aku & Marin… Ya…plisssssssss…!(ngarep)**

**Istar: …..~_~…..! (swetdrop)**


End file.
